A Whole New Adventure
by dropsstarmagic
Summary: A fantasy, a mystery, come and see, whats up in this story of Sakura, Li, Eriol, and Tomoyo. Sooner or later S&S and E&T PlEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!
1. Default Chapter

A Whole New Adventure  
  
Prologue: 1st person (Sakura) P.O.V  
  
  
  
My eye lids felt extremely heavy as I sat in math class trying to at least to pay enough attention to at least figure out if we were going to have a math test tomorrow. This entire week I've been like this, card capturing is wearing me out. First of all, I thought it was all over when I caught the last element card, The Earth, but then there was the final judgement and then after that "Tricks and Tests of half-reincarnation of Clow Reed, Eriol Hiirgizawa." That was when I had to transform all the Clow cards into Sakura/star cards. I was tired of it all then four years ago despite the fact that I had to admit the Clow cards were quite extraordinarily useful after the action-crazed task of capturing and transforming them. Before the Bubble card came along I had always considered cleaning the house a real drag and it felt much better to wish to have magic and clean it all away in a matter of seconds. Now that I do have magic, I jump to the chance to clean up the house when my father is away so when he comes home, he is completely awed at what a great cleaner and daughter I am (I love the look on Touya's face when my dad compliments me).  
  
Anyways, to the subject, I am now fourteen years old and in my freshman year of high school. Tomoyo-san is still my best friend and all and Li Syoaran came back from Hong Kong again for some reason. Tomoyo acted rather strangely when our sensei announced that Li was coming back to join us in our class and when we sat to lunch for Li's first day back, Tomoyo asked," So Li why did you move back, is it possible that you miss a certain cherry blossom, phony cough Sakura?" All I know is that Li went red like a tomato and bent his head playing with mush on his lunch tray and started to mumble some vague words that I couldn't quite make out. It sounded like, "I haaave some…clan told me too, stupid Tomoyo." That made Tomoyo and the other girls sitting around us, Chiharru, Rika, and Naoko burst out laughing. I didn't understand what they were laughing so I asked, "Hoe, what are you guys laughing at?"  
  
This made them laugh even harder and Tomoyo was able to gasp a bit from laughter and answer, "Oh Sakura, you never change." That left me to become a bit irritated about how thick I am to not understand their joke though Li looked slightly relieved at that. Three weeks after Li's come back from Hong Kong, Tomoyo and I were walking home from school when all of a sudden I sensed a Clow card. I guess I must have a rather reactive e to feelings sort of face because as soon as I did, Tomoyo looked over at me with concerned face and had asked, "Do you sense something Sakura?"  
  
I nodded and immediately started to run towards the place where I sensed the magic by instinct while Tomoyo was wildly trying to keep up with me and yet at the same time trying to dial Kero's cell to tell him. Of course rather not to my surprise we arrived at the Penguin Park slide where Li was already there in his green battle outfit holding out his sword in battle position. I started to chant the spell to release my staff, "Key of Clow, I, Sakura command you to release." The wand appeared and I ran and stood besides Li and asked him, "Do you know what it is?'  
  
"No, I don't, though it feels a lot like a Clow card and somehow not quite." He replied. At the moment a strange silvery dart thing shot out and hit me on the shoulder creating a rather nasty scratch. I had jumped back in surprise still clutching both hands to my staff. Li was outraged by that and immediately started to curse and using elemental warding papers like crazy at the bushes where the dart had come from supposedly. I guess that got to it and a silvery girl like spirit wearing a radical outfit of a short skirt and one of those long ebony jackets that reached her ankle holding one of those silvery darts in her hand between two fingers. It immediately started to throw darts straight at Li who at once used his martial arts skills at hand to avoid being hit. I hastily jumped to action by calling on the shield card to protect Li and the shot card to knock darts out of line. Then the girl started to head straight towards me, which was perfect to the hasty plan I had somehow thought of. I used the fly card at once to fly up in the air and the spirit girl immediately flew up towards me without thought to my advantage. I quickly called out the freeze card to freeze the spirit in action and it worked surprisingly with her all ready in air. From below, Li yelled out, "Hurry up and seal it Sakura!!" I nodded and chanted, "Dart Card return your power confined, Dart Card!!";  
  
The spirit immediately disappeared and reappeared in the form of a Clow card. My wings disappeared at command and I landed gently onto the ground again holding the card. "Good thinking Sakura,' said Li who had suddenly appeared at my side. I turned around to face him, "Thank you Li-kun, your martial arts skills were amazingly cool, could you teach me how to do that so I don't have to get this all the time." I said pointing my hand at the cut on my shoulder. He looked at me strangely after my comment and had turned slightly pink again.  
  
"SAKURA!!!, are you okay, I have some alcohol pads to use on your cut and Kero didn't come, I thinks he's asleep…and oh no..I didn't get to tape you and make you an outfit to wear because I thought it was all over." Shouted an overexcited Tomoyo who was running in my direction. "Owww!!!" I yelped as Tomoyo placed an alcohol pad on my cut as soon as she arrived. I sighed, shaking my head at Tomoyo and then turned to face Li. "I don't get it, I thought this ended four years ago, do you think perhaps that Clow Reed created more cards then we know about?"  
  
"I don't know Sakura to be honest, I too thought there were no more cards to capture, but perhaps there is something about this in one of his record books, I have some at my apartment that might help." Replied Li.  
  
"Alright then, if its okay with you if I can come over to your place to research on this tonight and perhaps for the rest of the week to find something about this." I said and then waited for his reply.  
  
At that Li blushed and looked kind of strangely at me again and Tomoyo jumped in, "I think that is a capital underlined "YES" Sakura, you can come over to Li's place, I think he'd rather like that."  
  
So that thing with that thing with Dart card ended and for the rest of that week and again this week, I have been coming over to Li's place to research for that strange events. It is also the reason why I am yet still half- asleep right now during math class. I sighed as I looked up sleepily at the clock begging silently in misery for time to speed up so that I could nap a bit at home before coming to Li's place again. When suddenly I had a strange vision cross my mind.  
  
I was standing somewhere in some beautiful vast plain of grassland and forest and there was someone beside me with his brown hair blowing in the wind holding a weapon up. I had a feeling that both that person and I were smiling and feeling pridefully audacious about something as we suddenly faced a black cloaked figure in front of us with an army of the most hideous creatures ready to attack. The words Get ready Sakura for a whole new adventure that is gonna change your life forever.  
  
I snapped awake when I realized that the sensei was announcing something, "Class, I have some interesting news to announce, we have a new student arriving at nearly the end of the day, Eriol Hiiragizawa,."  
  
Tomoyo who was sitting beside me and Li sitting behind me gasped as Eriol entered the class and looked sharply straight at us.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura so don't sue me, Clamp and some other companies do. I just enjoy writing and Cardcaptors. I am kind of new at this so if you could so kindly read review and tell me if you want me to continue this since my last fic received a rather pitiful amount of reviews. 


	2. Chapter 1: Explanations of the Past Part...

Chapter 1  
  
Explanations of the Past  
  
  
  
When the bell finally rang as it was destined to do so, Li, Tomoyo, and I immediately walked up to Eriol for an explanation at his sudden presence. He slowly shut the book; he was holding with a loud snap and stood up to examine us through his eyes. His dark ocean-like eyes were like x-rays reading your mind through your misgiving and treacherously betrayful eyes. His first victim was Tomoyo, who was able to withstand him best so that he was only able to read what seemed to be an invulnerable part of her mind. As for Li, his amber eyes were only able to glare back but not withstand Eriol reading his mind and secret thoughts. At that, Li turned away looking slightly irritated. As for me he looked in the longest and I revealed to him most I found important for him to see like the scene at the Penguin Park slide and the Dart card. "So, what do you want, now that you finished reading our minds," asked Li glaring angrily.  
  
Eriol turned to him quickly, and sharply replied, "Much, maybe even your future lives, but we cannot speak her for it is not at all to what I would consider safe, come you three, follow me and I will explain as much as I know that I feel is wise to reveal to you."  
  
He headed towards the door and through the hallways hastily while we quickly tried to follow and keep in step at his never tiring feet. When we finally reached Eriol's mansion, he glanced at gates and immediately they flung open as he continued to walk in and the door following suit. We entered his home and I felt a strong sense of magic in the air that made me feel frightened of Eriol yet at the same time, I admired him and his unlimited powers. It was all dark inside but we were able to sense the direction in which he was heading.  
  
At last we entered what looked like a small chamber with to my surprise a table with an orb globe thing in the middle of it and a bunch of archaic looking books with strange unknown lettering on them page after page. Eriol stopped and sat down on his big red chair looking extremely apprehensive and tired. Li, Tomoyo, and I all sat in the chairs that he had just summoned in front of him. "I feel guilty at having to ask you to even consider what I am going to ask you for what lays ahead has already had an over ripened head start," said Eriol with a sad sigh.  
  
We all nodded in unison waiting for him to get on with it. "Sakura, what you revealed to me through your eyes was very disturbing, the dart card that you captured was not a Clow card even though it felt and looked like one and was able to transform itself into what seemed like it was truly captured." "It is not and it never will be captured by anyone ever again truly again except for Englina the Fair, Queen of the Methonines." "  
  
"What, a Methonine," asked Li, " those are said to be mythical and false in the records of the Li clan, otherwise they are just part of a fairy tale."  
  
"Clow Reed didn't want anyone to know that Methonines were real, not even his own family for business with them is dangerous and won't stop being dangerous until the most profound evil is completely annihilated," replied Eriol.  
  
I felt confused at Eriol's words, and I had no idea what he was talking about so I asked, "What in the world is a Methonine before you continue any further or else I am gonna have an awful big headache after you're through."  
  
That caused Tomoyo and Li to chuckle slightly. Eriol replied, "I think Sakura that you of all people would know what a Methonine is, but then again your mother did not live long enough to tell you or to remind you, tell me Sakura, do you remember anything at all that your mother told you on your birthday eleven years ago and also the year of her passing?"  
  
Eriol's comment made me feel even more confused then I already was and I was beginning to think myself as a complete fool. When for some strange reason, I felt a wave of sleepiness creep over me into a distant past.  
  
1.1.1.1 ~Flashback~  
  
"Mother, mother, today is my birthday!!1 I'm a big girl now!! You promised me that after the party and everything that you would give me my birthday present and tell me a really big secret," I exclaimed excitedly.  
  
My mother with her angelic like face looked down at me with a gentle smile and replied, "Yes my sweet and pretty Sakura, I will tend to my promise."  
  
She held out her slender hand and took my pudgy one into hers and walked outside with me to the forest. We walked through the forest that seemed fairest and beautiful to walk in on that particular night. My mother than swiftly led me to a place that must have been the most beautifully enchanted place of the forest. I was surrounded by goldish-brown sparkling trees that looked like they were alive and whispering before me. The sky that was above me was like a glittering field of heaven's stars and the ground beneath me felt soft to touch and fair to walk upon. "Oh, mother this place is so…so magical." I said looking up innocently at my mother.  
  
My mother again smiled pleasantly down at me and said, "I will tell you a secret now."  
  
At that, I immediately listened attentively at my mother's words as she began to sing the most enchanting song:  
  
Come my child as you can see,  
  
You have walked upon the blessed land of mystery,  
  
The heavens shine more brightly here,  
  
Then ever would in the earth's atmosphere,  
  
This is the place where I once dwelled,  
  
Where I grew up and swelled,  
  
The kings of Methropia wielded bravely their swords here in these fields,  
  
With heaven's jewels shining brightly on their shields,  
  
For my daughter on your birthday of third,  
  
Will you have learned and heard,  
  
That you are the fated savior of Methropia and future Queen of the Methonines,  
  
Because Englina the Fair will not bear a fool of daughter, but a sorceress that never pines.  
  
I looked up at my mother and was immensely surprised at her beautiful song and suddenly realized that she had changed completely. She was no longer wearing her white dress but was robed in robes that were lovely and delicate to see. They were wrought of a pale soft pinkish colored material with sparkles all over them. Her night black hair was neatly arranged on her head with the most beautiful silver crown placed on her fair head. She was holding a silver staff with an orb glowing fiercely upon the top of it. For the first time I realized who and what she was. I don't know how I knew or how I figured out that she was not human and somehow neither was I. My mother held the pride, grace, audacity, wisdom, and royal figure of a Methropian sorceress queen as many powerful kings and queens before her. And yet still, she looked at me lovingly and held out her hand holding a vial of pinkish bluish fluorite and opal stones on a silvery chain and she placed it and close it upon my hand. She then waved a hand across my face and I fell to a subconscious state of the most magical of dreams.  
  
~End of Flash Back~  
  
I snapped awake and immediately the vision I just had fitted together and I looked wondrously at Eriol who was in a calm position with his hands folded together. I realized that Li was at my side holding my shoulders tightly and his own shoulders were tense and a look of great worry was on his handsome face. Tomoyo too looked quite tense but had remained in her seat nervously fiddling with her fingers. "Sakuura…are you alright," croaked Li with a slightly strangled voice.  
  
I looked at him into his amber eyes and then the vision that I had earlier in the day at school of the figure with his hair blowing in the wind flashed before my mind. I knew suddenly at that moment that he loved me. How dense was I not to recognize that he cared for me arduously and I cared for him too because what we had gone through in our past and yet I knew that I should not show any affection towards him or at least not yet because of the dangers might take this as a chance to destroy and lead me emotionally and physically into a collapse.  
  
"Yes, I am alright Li, I just found out an important piece to my past and future in the vision I just had." I replied with a smile plastered on my face.  
  
Li blushed slightly and turned to return to his chair. I then faced Eriol with a critical look on my face, which I noticed Tomoyo and Li were surprised to see. "Did you refresh that memory upon my head?"  
  
Eriol shook his head and replied, "No, Sakura, I did not, that vision you had came from your mental automatic reflexes, but I have guessed and now know already that you are different from the Sakura you were, several minutes ago."  
  
I looked at him and saw now the true Eriol before my eyes. Before I had always seen as a crooked and powerful yet wise wizard, but now I saw him for what he was. He was more then what I had seen or suspected of him before. Eriol Hiirgizawa was a name that he had decided to take in this world because he came from another. "Eriol, you have been able to deceive me quite well," I said.  
  
  
  
So ppls, what did you think I didn't quite finish this chapter because I really wanted to post this up. Don't worry though, the next chapter if you like will have the full explanation of Methonines and that sort. I have so many ideas that are soon to come to life in words. Anyways, please R&R so that I might continue further into this. 


End file.
